


i wanna be your fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blowjobs, Camboy Cisco, Cisco's Powers, Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Ralph's Powers, Ruining The Break Room Couch, Smut, but no spoilers, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ralph accidentally clicks a video on Cisco's laptop and discovers the eighth wonder of the world.





	i wanna be your fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr anon asked: I saw your post about camboy Cisco and imagine Ralph asking to borrow Cisco’s laptop and Cisco’s like yeah sure whatever but Ralph finds all of Cisco’s like camboy stuff on his laptop and Ralph is immediately 🥵🥵😥because he’s very turned on but also doesn’t wanna embarrass Cisco or continue invading his privacy but can’t look away and when he gets home he 100% subscribed to Cisco’s cam show. Ralph, an idiot: hey yuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh maybe I could uhhhhhh guest star on your cam show what about that huh uh 
> 
> pls don't ask or think too hard abt how cisco can be a cam boy and not be recognized as vibe this is just my excuse to write abt how ralph thinks cisco is the hottest and best person in the world

It’s been three days since Ralph’s clumsy rubber fingers stumbled into Cisco’s video files. Three torturous, terrible, glorious days of Cisco’s moans haunting his head, of Cisco’s open mouth chasing his dreams, of Cisco’s skin slick with sweat and come glistening behind his eyes.

Three days since Cisco has looked at him.

Ralph knows Cisco knows. He doesn’t know how Cisco knows. Cisco hadn’t even been in the lab when Ralph accidentally discovered the eighth wonder of the world, and Ralph had been so quick to close the show Cisco was editing, so sure not to make any changes or leave any trace of what he’d found. When he subscribed to Cisco’s channel at home, shame and want burning him raw, he’d created a fake email and stolen his neighbor’s wifi. He even used his bad decision credit card that couldn’t be traced back to his name.

But Cisco knows. Ralph can feel that specific pulse of Cisco’s pissed off energy every time he sneaks longing looks at his almost best friend. Cisco’s annoyance radiates with every jaw clench and knuckle pop and Ralph desperately wants to apologize for the obscene invasion of privacy, but Ralph knows with diamond clarity that as soon as he opens his mouth all of his lust is going to fall out.

Every nerve in Ralph’s body feels direct wired into the images of Cisco on his back, fucking his own fist as the slick sounds of lube and spit and groans soak the screen. Every fold of Ralph’s lizard brain is dumb with the images of Cisco on his hands and knees, fingers desperate inside himself, voice siren singing his loneliness, how much he wanted someone to fill him, give him a fat tongue or fat cock to ride. 

If Ralph even attempts to say how sorry he is for finding the video, for seeing the watermark, for joining Cisco’s cam channel and jerking himself sore to every too short clip, then Ralph is going to end up offering to give Cisco everything he asked for in recompense. Everything Ralph knows, objectively, Cisco doesn’t want. He just can’t seem to convince his heart or his dick of the truth.

But Ralph is going to have to say something. He’s going to have to do something. The rest of the team has picked up on the tension between them. Caitlin, Killer Frost, and Sherloque have, at least. Barry and Iris are too preoccupied, and Ralph forgives them, eagerly, considering their focus on Nora has left little openings for Ralph to be useful and good. Especially where Cisco is concerned.

It’s difficult to fill the role of the Flash at Vibe’s side and the role of Barry on Cisco’s couch when Cisco won’t say more than a few short stop sentences to him, though. Caitlin offered her ear at lunch yesterday when Cisco didn’t take him up on his Big Belly Burger offer. Killer Frost left him the most terrifyingly passive aggressive post it about fixing whatever he did to make Cisco sad. Sherloque somewhat correctly assumed the issue was romantic in nature, suggesting he and Cisco both court Kamilla if that was the root of their problem. Ralph had thanked him for the advice and quietly wanted to flatten himself into the walls, never to be seen again.

Ralph pretends everything is fine while his insides flutter panicked. On the fourth day he unsubscribes from Cisco's channel and regrets it, fleeing into an hour long shower to touch himself to memories of his favorite shows, only to step onto his bath mat dripping with guilt. He considers subscribing again, if only to watch the video where Cisco deep throats a pink toned dildo that Ralph can easily imagine is his own dick, just one more time. One last meal before he throws himself at Cisco’s infinite mercy.

He doesn’t do it. He sees Cisco on the fifth day, drinking coffee alone in his workshop, staring a picture of King Shark in a shadow of shame, and his heart hurts in his chest. All he wants is to wheel Cisco from his self imposed suffering. Remind Cisco that he’s a good man, who has only ever had the best of intentions, who even at his most selfish has only ever wanted to save the people he loves. Remind Cisco he doesn’t need to repent because his sins are moments of weakness at the worst. 

Before he can, Iris calls them for the morning powwow and the city sinks in peril and the speedsters save the day, leaving Killer Frost, Vibe, and the Elongated Man to pick up any remaining pieces. Cisco purposefully leaves more space between them than he ever has, and when Ralph tries to close the distance to push Cisco out of the way of an oncoming enemy, Cisco’s fingers clench, almost as if he was going to vibe blast Ralph instead of the last of the meta gang they’ve been rounding up.

Killer Frost glares at him as she helps Cisco to his feet, and Ralph knows that unless he wants to wake up with his dick frozen, he’s going to have to get himself into trouble.

-

It’s been seven days since Ralph pressed the combination of buttons he could probably never press again if he tried and found the terrible treasure of Cisco’s cam boy channel. His nerves are frayed things, raw on the outside of his body when he approaches Cisco in the snack room. This late, everyone else has gone home. Ralph pretended to follow a lead with Cecile - which he did, actually, but he made sure to give the impression he wasn’t returning. The deceit felt wrong on his tongue and still does. He had to make sure Cisco would still be here somehow, though.

And here Cisco is. Standing in front of the open fridge, quietly beautiful in his olive henley and dark wash jeans that curl around his thighs the way Ralph wishes he could curl his hands and squeeze.

“Do you ever look in the fridge for something to eat even though you’ve already looked in it like three times? Like there’s gonna be something else there?” Cisco asks, peering into the light. It’s the most he’s said to Ralph voluntarily in a week. 

Ralph is mute at the sound of Cisco’s voice. At the ease of it, as if there’s nothing wrong between them. As if it’s all nicknames and drinks after work and falling asleep together on Ralph’s futon. He went a lifetime without those things with Cisco, had them for a moment, and is reeling empty at the possibility of losing it permanently because he can’t keep his idiot hands and idiot want and idiot love in check.

Cisco sighs. He closes the door and stands still. Ralph can barely breathe around the tension and wants to melt, puddle himself and pretend everything is fine. But Killer Frost might literally kill him if this tension puts Cisco in danger again, and Ralph can barely bare the thought of it himself. He takes a deep breath.

“Cisco - ” 

“Why did you unsubscribe?” 

The question flattens Ralph’s chest. Whip lashed, he blinks as Cisco turns to face him, finally. Cisco leans against the fridge, hands behind his back, the way he stands when he’s waiting at attention or preparing to offer a new nickname. Ralph used to see Cisco grasp his own wrist and think how polite Cisco stood, how controlled, how proud. Now all Ralph can think about is the request Cisco filled where he rode a 10 inch toy with his hands behind his back. Ralph had been hypnotized by the flex of Cisco’s thick thighs, the sweat that beaded his lips, the way his cock had bounced full and wet against his belly. 

“Uh,” Ralph says, smacking his dry mouth.

Cisco stares at him, unimpressed. All Ralph wants is to impress him. Prove himself good enough for Cisco’s casual _I love you man’s_ and kindness. A week ago, Ralph had a decent idea of how to do that. Be a hero, a good friend, a good man, with a real bed and towels that cost more than five dollars and an apartment stocked with Cisco’s favorite dipping sauces. Now, he’s at a loss.

“Was it the video with the glasses?” Cisco continues. He steps forward. Ralph is frozen by the block of fear in his head and the mack truck of lust belly. The video with the glasses. God. “That one was a request, but it didn’t get nearly as many hits as I thought it was. I lost a few subscribers after that. Guess the look didn’t work for me as well as I thought it did.” 

“No,” Ralph assures him quickly. He’s still walking forward and Ralph is still helpless to do anything but damn himself. “I mean yes. I mean they did. Work for you. It was a whole sexy librarian thing.” 

And it was. Cisco had his hair in a loose bun, curls falling against his lust warm cheeks, thick black rimmed glasses making his brown eyes shine even darker than normal. He’d looked like every dirty nerd fantasy Ralph ever had, spanking himself with a ruler before drizzling lube all over his cock, touching himself and biting the end of the glasses when he came. Ralph watched the video at least four times.

Ralph feels himself withering as Cisco stops less than a foot away. It’s too close to all the skin Ralph has been quietly gnawing to taste, too close to all the goodness he doesn’t deserve anymore. But he can’t put more distance between them. He doesn’t want to.

“So not the glasses.” Cisco nods. Stands calm and it’s more than enough to project his rage. “Was it the one where I managed to get four fingers inside myself? Or maybe the one where I chatted with that couple? Or maybe - ”

“You have every right to be pissed at me,” Ralph interrupts, desperate not to lose himself in the memories of the videos, not to unravel at how obscene and wrong and good it is to hear Cisco’s clear bell voice say it out loud. “I messed up. I beyond messed up. I get it, I do. I would be pissed at me. I would never talk to me again. I betrayed your privacy, and your trust, and I should’ve told you when I found that video, and I shouldn’t have gone looking for more. It was wrong. I was so wrong. And you have to believe - you have to know how sorry I am.” 

“I do.” 

Ralph’s apologies tumble confused back down his throat. He coughs awkwardly around his own awkwardness, unsure of how to continue in his groveling when Cisco is watching him so earnestly. His voice cracks when he echoes, “You do?” 

Sighing again, Cisco brings his arms from his back, crossing them in front of his chest. Ralph flashes to the few videos where Cisco clamped those dark, tight nipples in clamps and breathed how much he wanted someone to come lick them, bite them, spit and come on them. 

“It’s like you people forget what my powers are every episode.” Cisco stares at him expectantly. All Ralph can do is stare back and think about how brown Cisco’s nipples are. “I vibe things. I feel things. I’m basically an empath and a psychic and a power hitter rolled in one pretty package.”

“Yeah,” Ralph agrees, because he does agree that Cisco is powerful and has a very pretty package, although he’s not really sure what that means beyond the obvious.

“I’ve been vibing your massive amounts of sex shame for the last week, dude.”

Oh. “Oh.” Ralph’s skin shrinks sheepish. Then his brain does the first useful thing it’s done in days. “Is that how you knew I found the video? How it was me that subscribed?”

“I knew as soon as you gave me the laptop back,” Cisco says flatly. Ralph immediately and fully wants to die. “I vibed you finding it. Then when I had a new follower who watched all of my videos back to back and you were late to work the next morning - it wouldn’t have taken a superhero genius to figure out that was you.” 

Ralph isn’t sure how to respond. He defaults to more apologies. “It really was an accident - ”

“I know,” Cisco says, voice softer now. His face is softer, too. Not quite so angry, not so annoyed. “I told you, Dibs. I vibed everything. How you were just trying to save the articles you found. How you tried to exit out of the video as soon as you opened it. How you didn’t look at anything else.”

“If you knew it wasn’t on purpose, why didn’t you - I mean, why haven’t you? Said anything?” 

“Why haven’t you?” 

Ralph shifts on his feet. That’s a fair question. Cisco deserves an honest answer. “I was embarrassed. And I thought you would be pissed. And I’ve already pissed you off enough. I couldn’t…” He trails off, searching for the least incriminating words he can find. “I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Well, you were right. I was pissed.” 

Ralph looks away, feeling shame and wet bloom hot in his eyes. He’s going to fucking cry. He’s going to lose his favorite person, all because he couldn’t keep it in his pants, and he’s going to lose his family because of course the rest of the team will side with Cisco, and he’s going to be alone again.

But when Ralph looks back, Cisco doesn’t look pissed now. His eyes are gentle and his forehead is furrowed in a frown.

“Hey,” Cisco says, pitching his voice to that comforting tone. “I’m not pissed anymore.”

Ralph swallows. Hard. Cisco watches his throat and he wonders if the last meta sent him into some sort of wet dream coma. “You’re not?”

Cisco shakes his head. “At first I was so… Angry. Mostly at myself. I’ve never been embarrassed of my channel. It’s just - it’s just a dumb thing I do for me, you know? Something I started to make ends meet when the particle accelerator and my career exploded, then kept up because it kept me stocked in hot sauce and validation. But it’s not something I ever wanted anyone here to know about.” 

“I haven’t told anyone, I swear.” 

“I know you haven’t. You wouldn’t. And I kept waiting for you to tell me you found it and apologize and we could just… move past it. But you didn’t. And then I was angry at you for trying to keep it from me, from forgetting that I can literally see the history of everything I touch. And then I saw you unsubscribed and I was angry for a different reason.” 

“What reason?” Ralph breathes. It might be the most dangerous question he’s ever asked. 

Then Cisco steps forward. Their shoes are practically touching and Ralph full body flushes at the thought of touching Cisco’s anything. “When I tell you guys I vibe everything… I mean I vibe _everything_.”  

Cisco practically moans it. Maybe Ralph just perverts it. But Cisco is staring up at him, eyes warm, and his mouth is flush and open, and Ralph shudders bone deep.

“I vibed how shocked you were. How embarrassed. But when I went back, when I vibed it again, I felt how turned on you were.”

“I didn’t,” Ralph says, panicked and shaking and running a fever in his blood. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be, it was just - ” 

“You don’t have to be sorry.” 

Ralph wishes he had something to hold onto. “I don’t?” 

Cisco shakes his head again. “Sometimes, when I go live, even when I check views, I can catch… echoes. Feel how much people like what they see. But none of them want me, you know? They want the guy slutting it up for the camera.”

“You’re not a slut,” Ralph says automatically. 

It makes Cisco smile. Ralph’s world shakes back into place.

“But you wanted me. You thought it was hot because it was me. I’ve never felt someone feel like that about me.” A hint of something shy softens Cisco’s face. The same aww shucks blush that Cisco always sports when a man gives him the praise he so obviously wants. Deserves. Ralph’s stomach somersaults at the sight. “And that’s why I was angry with you. Why I’ve been so angry.”

Ralph blinks. “So you weren’t mad that I was into the cam boy thing?”

“No.” 

Ralph blinks again. “You were mad I didn’t tell you I was into the cam boy thing?”

“Do you know how - frustrating it was?” Cisco asks, looking genuinely frustrated. “I could feel how much you wanted to see the real thing. I could feel how much you wanted me. It was driving me crazy.” 

“It was driving you crazy?” Ralph chokes. “You? What about me? I was losing my mind, thinking I was going to lose you because I couldn’t stop jerking off to videos of you jerking off.”

Cisco crosses his arms again. “You’re the one who tried to sneak subscribe to those videos. I think it’s only fair that you were the one to bring it up. Besides, I…”

When Cisco doesn’t continue, Ralph uses his last burst of courage. He closes the last laughable piece of distance between them, hovering close enough they can breathe each other in, and exhales.

“Besides what, Cisco?”

Cisco tucks his hair behind his ears. He doesn’t quite meet Ralph’s eyes when he says, “I’m always the one chasing the person I want. I’ve never had them chase me before. I thought you would. And I wanted - ” He bites his lip. “I wanted you to. I wanted you to be the one to come to me. I wanted you to admit what you found, and what you did, and how you felt, and that you wanted to be the one who did all the dirty things I was asking for.”

Whatever flimsy dam keeping Ralph’s sense and lust below the surface absolutely crumbles at Cisco’s words. Ralph surges forward. His fingers find the warm jut of Cisco’s jaw, cradling Cisco until he can’t look anywhere but Ralph’s eyes. Their chests and the tops of their legs press close. Cisco shudders and Ralph shudders back, but doesn’t look away. Can’t.

“I found the video,” Ralph whispers, ragged and desperate. “And I found your channel. And I felt - I felt like I’d found the holy grail of home porn. And I felt bad, and guilty, and wrong, but I couldn’t stop because I also don’t think I’ve ever been more turned on in my life.” 

“Ralph - ”

“And I wanted.” Ralph takes a shaking breath. Closes his eyes because Cisco is watching him like it’s Cisco that has never been more turned on in his life, and Ralph is sure he’s going to burn to ash before he can ever taste Cisco for himself. When he manages to open his eyes again, Cisco is breathing open mouthed and wanton. Waiting. And Ralph has made him wait long enough. “I wanted to be the one giving you all those dirty things you asked for.”

Ralph isn’t sure if he kisses Cisco, or if Cisco kisses him, or if their mouths just crash together like earth crumbling under pressure. One second he’s empty and the next second he’s finally licking into Cisco’s candy red mouth. 

They both groan, and scramble, fingers scraping at each other. Cisco grasps at Ralph’s cheek with one hand while his other hooks into the waistband of Ralph’s jeans, pulling Ralph closer. Ralph can’t stop sweeping his thumbs over Cisco’s cheeks as he slips his tongue over Cisco’s own. 

“We could’ve been doing this for a week,” Cisco pants when they break for air.

Ralph apologizes by kissing his chin. The side of his mouth. His ear, then when Cisco makes a soft noise, sucking Cisco’s earlobe between his teeth.

“Like that,” Cisco groans. “Give me everything you’ve been thinking about. Do everything you’ve wanted to do to me.”

Overwhelmed, Ralph angles Cisco into another deep kiss. His palms find Cisco’s full ass and he squeezes until Cisco makes a hurt sound in his mouth. He can’t quite stop, but he does ease his grip, and he does soften his teeth, and he does rock his hard heat against Cisco’s hip. 

“That’s a very long list. Can we start with what you want?” 

Cisco grins into their kiss. Pulls away and Ralph chases his mouth because it’s warm and tastes sweet like all of Cisco’s favorite candies combined. Still grinning, Cisco lets Ralph catch him.

They kiss until Ralph’s knees feel weak and useless. If he wasn’t made of rubber, the heat of Cisco’s spit and softness of Cisco’s lips would turn him into rubber. His wobbling brain remembers there’s a couch within stumbling distance, and it takes every ounce of intelligence he has left to kiss grope push Cisco until he’s tumbling onto it.

Cisco stares at Ralph with kiss bitten lips. He’s nowhere near the messy, wanton thing he is on camera, but he already looks debauched. Mouth wet, hair frizzy from Ralph’s needy fingers, collar of his shirt pulled wide enough to expose his collarbone to Ralph’s dizzy gaze. He looks poured onto the gray, ultra modern couch. Ralph wants to drink him, drink him, drink him.

Before he can collapse to lap at everything Cisco offers, Cisco scoots forward, tongue resting on his bottom lip and eyes shark black. Ralph’s gaze fixates on the heavy bulge obvious in Cisco’s jeans as Cisco threads clever fingers through Ralph’s belt loops.

Cisco noses at Ralph’s hip. “Wanna suck you off.” 

A hungry throb thrums up Ralph’s spine. He takes two fistfuls of Cisco’s hair, pulling as rough as he’s seen Cisco pull it, dragging Cisco from where he’s breathing open mouthed and hot over the fly of Ralph’s jeans. Cisco blinks up at him, guileless and gorgeous and so tempting Ralph aches. 

“I’m not gonna last long,” Ralph admits, cheeks hot. 

Cisco smiles, beatific. “Then I’ll get to do it twice.” 

It’s all the fight Ralph has. He wanted to overwhelm Cisco the way Cisco overwhelms him. He wanted to be the amalgamation of Cisco’s filthy whispers, wanted to be the face of the faceless ache Cisco always performs to please on camera. Instead he’s just Ralph. Just a weak kneed man who would do anything to make Cisco smile and grunt and come himself crazy. 

He stops pulling Cisco’s hair, instead petting his fingers through the glossy soft strands, coaxing mewls he’s never heard Cisco make on screen. The idea that he could draw something new out of Cisco, something special and just for him, makes Ralph’s heart sting as tight as his dick. Cisco presses into his touch while undoing his jeans.

When Cisco finally gets Ralph’s jeans and underwear to his knees, Cisco pauses. He licks his lips as if he’s just as dry mouthed as Ralph. As if he wants this just as much.

“You know how long it’s been since I’ve gotten to suck a cock like this?” Cisco breathes. The warmth envelopes Ralph’s dick and all he can do is groan as Cisco kitten licks his skin.

“Too long?” Ralph gasps. 

Cisco smiles. Kisses his hip, then licks the bone. Ralph’s fingers tremble in his hair. “Actually, I think you’re just right.”

Cisco licks him a few more times before sucking him inside, just the head, but it’s enough to have Ralph surging on his tip toes and curling his fingers tight. A soft, hurt little noise buzzes from Cisco’s throat around Ralph’s dick, but when Ralph tries with Herculean effort not to yank at Cisco’s hair, Cisco eases back.

“You can pull harder,” he says. His eyes are black. 

“Don’t wanna hurt you, just wanna - ” The rest of his words shudder into a shudder as Cisco sucks him whole.

When Cisco pulls away again, Ralph wants to cry. “Pull harder,” Cisco repeats. “I want you to.” 

So Ralph does, because more than he wants Cisco, he wants to give Cisco what he wants. He curls his knuckles, wrapping that flowing silk around his fingers, and pulls. Cisco’s eyes flutter closed and his tongue lulls from his mouth. When he tries to lean forward, swallow Ralph back down, Ralph pulls harder. Cisco makes a whimper whine moan that Ralph has never heard before and decides instantly is the best thing in the world. 

Breathing ragged, Ralph keeps Cisco’s head still with the grip on his hair, then presses forward, sliding his cock along Cisco’s panting tongue. Cisco moans the messiest, wettest moan, and Ralph changes his mind, because that’s the best thing in the world. 

“Watched you do this to so many toys,” Ralph murmurs, watching dumbfounded as Cisco lets him slip his dripping dick over fat, pink lips. “Wanted it to be me. I thought - I kept thinking - your mouth is so perfect. It’s so perfect. You deserve better than some toy. You deserve someone to just - to just fuck it.”

Cisco opens his mouth wider and stares at Ralph, message clear. Ralph gives everything he has. Fucks forward, filling Cisco’s mouth, murmuring again how perfect it is, how pretty it is, how everything Cisco has is perfect and pretty and he should have someone real to tell him and use him every day. Keeps rambling as he uses his grip to move Cisco the way they both want it, the way they both need it.

It really doesn’t take long. Ralph feels like a teenager, like some horny kid, but honestly that’s all he is with Cisco’s hot mouth working around his dick. Every fantasy he’s touched himself through over the past week, over the past year he’s had Cisco’s scent on his pillows, is a pale and flimsy thing compared to how it feels to have Cisco’s moaning and messy and real.

When he’s a breath away from finishing, he groans. “Want to come down your throat. Cisco. You always - when you suck those fake dicks, you always say you wish it was real, wish you had someone to drink down. Let - let me, let me - ”

Cisco hollows his cheeks and sucks harder. It’s all the permission Ralph needs to let himself go.

As soon as he’s finished, he’s crumbling to his knees. He sucks the taste of himself off of Cisco’s tongue and yanks at Cisco’s jeans. His brain is fuzzy warm, his fingers are clumsy, and it takes his remaining sense to help Cisco shimmy those too tight jeans down. He wants to sink sloppy on Cisco’s dick but has the wherewithal to kiss Cisco deep then pull back.

“Can I?” 

“Yeah, man. Want you to.” 

Ralph kisses Cisco again. His heart beats giddy as Cisco slumps back, head tipping against the couch, watching Ralph through the sweep of his lashes. Ralph wants to take his time. Wants to stare, revel in seeing Cisco in real time and real life. He already has a mental map of Cisco’s cock, knows exactly where he wants to press sloppy kisses and drag his tongue, where he wants to use a hint of teeth to tease the little pleasure pain line Cisco seems to thrive on, but he wants to compare the dream to the reality.

Cisco cups his cheek, though, touch gentle but insistent. “Dibs. Ralph. Come on.”  

Ralph licks his lips and wonders if this strained tone is as close to begging as he’ll ever get Cisco. If he could get Cisco closer.

It’s a thought for later. Now, seeing Cisco thick and hard and wet, all for him, all because of him, Ralph can’t even pretend he’s going to tease. He wants to taste Cisco. Wants to know if Cisco sounds different when he comes when he’s not putting on a show. Wants to get Cisco off as quick as possible so he can get Cisco off again. 

First, though, he has to get at Cisco’s thighs. Can’t help it, can’t stop himself. The skin is soft and the muscle is hard under his tongue as he traces the inside of Cisco’s right leg then left. He sucks at the fattest part, right at the bottom, where he can get the most of Cisco in his mouth. When he aches to get more, aches to fit his whole fucking jaw around Cisco, he remembers that he literally can.

Cisco makes a wet, sputtering sound as Ralph stretches his mouth to suck a palm sized bruise against the inside of Cisco’s thigh.

“Fuck,” Cisco pants. “Fuck, fuck - that feels so - Jesus, Ralph.”

Ralph glances to see Cisco has curled his right hand around himself. Lust slams Ralph stupid. He fumbles to grip Cisco’s wrist, stop him. Cisco grunts.

A pop echoes in the room when Ralph stops sucking Cisco’s leg. “I think it’s time to give this a break,” he says, leaning forward to kiss Cisco’s hand.

“Then touch me. Suck me. Just. Come on.”

Ralph does the smartest thing he’s ever done and stretches his mouth again, making it easy as silk to suck Cisco down, root to tip. Cisco makes a shocked sound as Ralph glides through deep throating him. Pride hums along the pleasure lighting Ralph inside out. Every time he imagined this, he imagined sucking the sounds he’s sucking out of Cisco now. He imagined Cisco’s hips working and thighs tensing and stomach jumping. Part of him wondered if he could really make it as good for Cisco as he wanted. Worried that he couldn’t.

Now, he uses his powers to elongate his tongue, rubbing it along the sensitive veins on the underside of Cisco’s dick, and Cisco makes a sound like he’s absolutely melting.

“Oh my God, that is so weird and hot.” Cisco can’t stay still underneath him. Ralph gets his hands over Cisco’s hips, makes them big enough that his palms press at Cisco’s hip bones and his fingers span the meat of Cisco’s ass. Cisco makes another wild noise. “That’s - yeah, yeah, wanna feel you everywhere, Dibs.”

And Ralph wants to touch him everywhere. Tries. He sucks until his jaw feels numb, rubs Cisco’s lovely skin, presses pleasure to as much of Cisco’s body as he can. It feels good enough that he’s half hard again in minutes.

The familiar haunting sounds of Cisco just before he’s about to come fill the air. Ralph’s stomach coils and uncoils with heat at the realization that out of everything Cisco does for the camera, this high pitched, quick breathed unraveling is real. Every time Ralph watched Cisco come all over himself on his channel, Ralph was watching the real thing.

It makes Ralph suck harder, makes him want to make Cisco come faster and more punch drunk than he ever has on screen. He stretches wider, just that much wider, just enough to swallow Cisco’s balls too. Cisco nearly screams his name and comes.

Ralph keeps moving, sucking, licking, until Cisco has to push at his shoulders. Cisco might even stutter when he whimpers, “Jesus Christ, Dibs,” and tries to shimmy his too sensitive skin away from Ralph’s still eager mouth.

Ralph makes himself let Cisco slip from between his lips. He stretches himself back to normal as his mind winds down. Using the back of his hand, he rubs at all the spit that’s soaked his mouth and chin. He rocks back on his knees. 

Cisco is staring at him, looking fucked out and up and over. His eyes are tired and he’s breathing shallow, uneven. He’s never looked so wrecked on a video.

Ralph can’t help but give himself a mental back pat as he wobbles next to Cisco on the couch. They kiss lazy, unhurried, gentle compared to their first frenzied kisses. They kiss until neither of them can breathe and kiss again. Ralph would kiss Cisco longer if Cisco didn’t pull away to rest his head on Ralph’s shoulder.

“That was insane,” Cisco pants, smiling sleepy and nuzzling into Ralph’s neck. “I always thought you could use your powers for good but. Jiminy Christmas, man.” 

“So that was good?”

“Good?” Cisco turns to face him. “Dibs. That was… One of the most awesome things that has ever happened to me.”

Ralph feels himself go sun bright. “Yeah?”

Cisco nods. “Yeah. What about you?” He tries to sweep his hair behind his ear, but Ralph has pulled it so messy it doesn’t stay. “Did the real thing live up to the videos?” 

When Cisco pushes at his hair again, Ralph stops him by threading their fingers together. He tries to project every earnest, come dazed thought directly into Cisco’s skin. Hopes Cisco can feel the warmth that pulses along with the want.

“The real thing was so much better,” Ralph says, sincere.

Cisco squeezes his hand back, then leans in for a kiss, chaste and sweet considering both of their cheeks are still glistening with each other's spit.

“We should probably put our pants back on,” Cisco says against his lips.

“Yeah,” Ralph agrees, not moving, because that would put distance between the pillow soft of Cisco's mouth. He shifts closer only to grimace when his leg brushes a wet patch of fabric. “And we should probably clean the couch.”

“Maybe we should just get another one.”

Ralph mm-hmm’s as Cisco kisses his neck. Even in his fantasies and wet dreams, he didn't imagine Cisco would be so easy with affection, and it bubbles his chest full.

“Too bad I blew so much money redecorating my place so you’d come over more.”

Cisco eases away from pressing their cheeks together in sleepy satisfaction. “You did that for me?” 

“You didn't wanna watch movies at my place,” Ralph says quietly. “And you didn't like my towels. I was trying to make it more Cisco friendly.” 

Cisco kisses him gently. It feels new, newer even than everything else. When Cisco pulls back, he's smiling. Ralph can't do anything but smile back.

“If you really want to get a new couch, I know a way to make some money quick.” Cisco brushes their mouths together, soft, and Ralph's toes curl. “What do you say, Dibs? Wanna make a video?”

Ralph answers by pulling Cisco into his lap.


End file.
